


Tide Pods are not a Great Snack

by Ttori315



Series: Peter Parker Pranks [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, hes a little shit, peter pranking tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter decides to prank Tony again. This time with tide pods





	Tide Pods are not a Great Snack

Peter spent most of his days after school in Tony’s lab. After everything they’d been through, everything that had been done to them, the two were closer than ever and had mostly admitted to the familial bond they had. Tony still got flustered when Peter called him dad, but he’d have to get used to it with the baby on the way.

So Peter spent every afternoon in the lab, working on homework or projects that he’d thought up. Tony would make suggestions every now and then and was always ready to help if Peter asked him to. Ned came with him atleast once a week, still excited about being allowed to hang out with Tony Stark. He’d calmed down a lot from that first meeting, but sometimes Peter still had to remind him that Tony was just Tony.

Peter and Ned had been working on a science experiment and goofing around. The experiment included laundry detergent and Tide pods. Peter couldn’t help himself from making a joke.

Spreading his arms out and grinning, he loudly declared, “This! A feast of kings! I shall gorge myself until I can no longer stand!” He thought it was a good impression of Thor.

He heard sputtering behind him over Ned’s laughter and felt Tony grab his shoulder. He spun around to look at him, not expecting the murderous glare. Instantly, he dropped his arms.

“What the hell do you mean? I swear to science if you eat those Tide Pods I will kick your ass all the way back to your apartment and let YOU explain to May why you’re so sick!” Tony growled, wagging his finger. Peter rightly said nothing about how ridiculous he looked.

“Tony… Dad. Oh my god calm down!” Peter tried as Tony continued to yell about eating detergent. “I’m kidding! It’s a meme! Oh my god!”

Tony finally stopped, but was still glaring at him. “I know it’s a meme you little shit, but people are still eating them! I know you’re smarter than that. Tell me you’re smarter than that.”

“I’m smarter than that! It was a joke!” Peter laughed, giving Tony a hug.

“They probably don’t even taste good!” Ned said, holding one up and inspecting it.

“Yeah, because that’s the sole reason you wouldn’t want to eat one.” Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter’s hair as he pulled away. “At this rate, Morgan won’t have any brown hairs to turn grey on me.”

Peter laughed again and shrugged. “I’ll make sure to leave her some.”


End file.
